Within the code:The beginning
by jubileena
Summary: When Katie and Fatima discover the powers that they never knew they had needed to be developed, they thought they had no one to turn to. That is, until they made a new friend, Vanellope. However, they have to try to cover their powers and protect their friend. How will it go? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Wreck it ralph, however, I do own the forgotten racers. Enjoy.

Katie's POV.

I remember it like it was yesterday, it wasn't a normal day, it was the day Fatima and I learned that we had powers. Fatima has long brown hair, Light skin, dark brown eyes and freckles, she wears a pink dress and white shoes. She is fun loving, Sassy, Sweet and gentle, but she is also naive.

Anyway, back to the situation. Sorry, I know I said it was like yesterday, but it was months ago. This is going to take a while to explain.

*3 months earlier, Fatima's house*

I remember knocking on Fatima's door early in the morning, neither of us were on the roster which gave us time to hang out. Fatima instantly opened the door, her chocolate eyes bright. She invited me in and sat down.

"What can I do for you, Katie?"Fatima asked.

I sat there for a second before asking, "What do you want to do?"

Fatima smiled and thought about it. She didn't have anything either.

"I don't know."Fatima replied.

I looked around, but I didn't see Hannah, I turned to Fatima.

"Is your sister here?"I asked.

Fatima shook her head as she walked into the kitchen.

"No, Katie, she's on the roster."She replied.

"Ok, why don't we go exploring?"I suggested.

Fatima had brought out two smoothies.

"Yeah."Fatima said.

Normal POV

The girls finished their smoothies and were just talking , when we noticed that there was frosting leading from Fatima's chair in the kitchen to the couch where they were sitting in the living room.

"Um, Fatima, there's frosting following you."Katie said, brushing her brown braids, her brown eyes filled with curiosity.

Fatima shared the same look with her as she got up and walked over to the frosting. To their horror, when Fatima touched it, the frosting froze. The girls looked back at each other, Katie looked paler than usual from fear. She eventually recovered from her shock.

"Did you do that?"Katie asked, brushing her skirt and jacket. Fatima, who had covered her mouth, had uncovered it.

"I think so."Fatima said.

The two left the house and walked outside. They were going somewhere to attempt to forget the ordeal, little did they know this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Fatima's POV .

After about a 10 minute walk away from my house, we arrived at our destination. I pulled a key out of my pocket as we approached a gate.

"We're here."I said cheerfully.

The place we went to was a large field, it had a gate that I had the key to. There wasn't much to this field, there was just a small house, this was where Katie and I usually hung out. In addition to the house, there was a patch of flowers. This was a simple field. It may be simple, but it's perfect for practicing our powers.

Normal POV.

The two girls walked into the house and locked the door. They didn't want anyone to know about their powers. Katie and Fatima neither knew what would happen if someone found out, nor did they plan to find out .

The two girls started to practice, Well, Fatima did, Katie didn't know what her power was yet. Katie was watching Fatima practice, her eyes focused on her hands. Katie found it interesting how Fatima could create and freeze frosting. It was about an hour when the girls thought they were being watched. Scared, they decided to go look around. After some searching, they found Vanellope von Schweets, the glitch.

Katie carefully approached the girl. However, Vanellope ran away. The two looked at each other and frowned.

"I wasn't going to hurt her."Katie said.

Fatima hugged her and nodded before looking at her watch. A look of worry spread on her face. Katie noticed her look.

"What's wrong?"Katie asked.

"The Random roster race, we need to go."Fatima said quickly. Katie's eyes widened slightly and she nodded, however, she didn't notice that she lifted a stone. Fatima noticed it and put it down.

The two ran out of the field, locked the gate and covered the gate with fallen sticks. They did this before driving away. Little did they know, someone was watching them. The figure said one thing before leaving: "I'm coming for you."


End file.
